evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic
Ðorde Živkovic, better known as Lazarus, is a playable hunter character in Evolve. While a medic, his role is closer to that of a sniper - doing damage at a distance and cloaking to run to safety if attacked. In fact he is the one medic on the team who often allows his comrades to die... Lazarus was unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Val's equipment but as of the recent game updates, he is unlocked by default. Biography Forget healing, resurrection! What kind of medic purposely lets his comrades die? One with a badass gun and the ability to restore life to the dead. Slipping past predators with a Silenced Sniper Rifle and Personal Cloak, Lazarus brings fallen allies back from death – even if they're now technically "zombies". http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/medic/lazarus Lazarus is a veteran of the first Mutagen War, and possibly the last of the 1000 Lazarus men. He is a Hub citizen, born on Io, but cannot return, living his life as a renegade. He has an inquisitive mind and something of a possible lack of common sense, going by his mentions of experimenting with Crow's neotenic stimulator and resurrecting monsters. History The Celestial Corporation developed the Thanatologists - also known as “Lazarus Men” - as the answer to the Basilisk Soldiers during the First Mutagen War - a group of easily trained field medics…with no medical expertise. Their only missive: to raise the dead. Only about 1000 Lazarus Men were ever created, and the Lazarus Device was deemed illegal. Weapons and Equipment Silenced Sniper Rifle Lazarus uses a Dragon Arms LR25 silenced sniper rifle to deal damage. While it is a relatively low damage weapon, its silencer makes it difficult for the Monster to locate him. It places a weakpoint on creatures shot amplifying damage by 1.5x. The target is visualized as a square. * 400 rounds per minute * 1.65 second reload * 30 damage per shot * 10 shots per magazine * Weak points last 10 seconds Celestial Lazarus Device Lazarus' signature tool, the Lazarus Device allows him to not only revive downed Hunters, but resurrect dead Hunters too, with a 45 second window after their deaths. Hunters revived from the Lazarus Device do not suffer any strikes against their health, making Lazarus a powerful choice against inattentive monsters. The Lazarus Device can also be used to resurrect fallen wildlife. This device uses a whopping 1 billion volts of life at 3,700 miles per second. Even he doesn't entirely know how it works, but according to Lennox, it converts some of the fat in the brain tissue into electricity, turning each neuron into a potentiometer for an instant. The effect can cause brain damage over repeated uses in the hundreds or more. * Revives in 1 second (revives normally take 3 seconds) * 15 second cooldown * Bodies can be revived for 30 seconds after death (Bucket can be revived 45 seconds after death) by the Lazarus device (there is a 15 second delay before decay occurs, and 15 seconds before the body is too decayed to revive) * A monster taking 1 bite of a body causes a body to decay in 23 seconds instead of 30 * Hunters revived from the dead state have 100% hp * Hunters revived from the incap stat have 80% hp (1280) * Dying still loses any wildlife buffs and puts class abilities on cooldown. Cloaking Device Lazarus' personal cloaking device allows him to stay hidden from the enemy Monster, which is essential given that he's likely to be a primary target in the fight. Unlike the support cloak, Lazarus can hide only himself from view. This cloaking device bends light around an electromagnetic field outlining his body. The cloak has a 12 second duration and a 25 second cooldown. Healing Burst Gives all your teammates in the area an immediate health boost. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Range: 30 meters * Heal (other): 350 * Heal (self): 350 * Heal (incapped) 300 Acthammer Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot * 27 shots per magazine Relations with Other Hunters Lazarus can be considered to have a poor relationship with his fellow hunters, while true that he like they wants to get off of Shear alive he is equally interested in "Zombifying" them for his experiments, which naturally makes them slightly uncomfortable. * Hyde: Lazarus and Hyde fought together at the Battle of Subah and remember the time fondly. Hyde remains very protective of his close friend, claiming that anyone who calls Lazarus a freak will "get a boot up their unmentionables". * Griffin Hallsey: Griffin was initially afraid of the revivifier that Lazarus carries but the two have warmed to each other with Griffin dispelling the rumours spred about Lazarus by the younger team members. * Henry "Hank" Allen: Hank is rather friendly towards Lazarus, admitting to Caira that he "likes him just fine". However, he shares the concerns of the other crew members about the revivifier. * Ida Lennox: Unlike other members of the team, Ida not only shows interest in the revivifier but, much to Lazarus' surprise, also a deep understanding. Larazus seems excited to have a team member with such an understanding in thanatology. * Bucket: Lazarus is interested in Bucket's mentality towards death. Bucket on the other hand is one of the few hunters that has no concerns regarding the revivifier, even going as far as to be impressed that it works with his chasis. * Alex "Slim": They seem rather passive towards each other, though Slim is still somewhat disturbed by him. * Maggie: Lazarus shows interest in Daisy and in turn Maggie appreciates him keeping Daisy alive. * Khovalgy "Crow": Lazarus is interested in his SinoZoo Neotenic Stimulator. * Torvald Stavig: Torvald has more experience with revivifier than most of the crew of the Laurie-Anne, having a Lazarus Man aboard his former ship, the Ajax. As such, Torvald is more comfortable with the device. However, Torvald has concerns after his last encounter with the Lazarus Men, stating the former failed to save the crew of the Ajax to which Lazarus assures him he will prove to be a better man. * Abraham "Abe" Presley: Unlike many other members of the team, Abe is disturbed by the revivifier, even going as far as to offer to purchase a med gun for Lazarus to use instead. However, Lazarus believes Abe is stupid, joking with Crow about using the SinoZoo on his small brain. * Aleksey Markov: Lazarus is somewhat irritated with Markov's tendency to rush into battle, claiming that he should charge for revivification at this rate. * James Parnell: Parnell is mistrustful of Lazarus, looking poorly upon Lazarus' ideas of studying the resurrection of a monster aboard the Laurie-Anne. However, Lazarus is also worried about Parnell's overuse of his rage trooper suit, stating that the overuse of either the suit or the revivifer could have serious repercussions. Progression Tactics * Lazarus is a MASSIVE target for the Monster, more so than even the Trapper, due to his ability to counter death penalties on Hunters. Expect to be prioritized a LOT. * Keep your distance. Your rifle is designed for long range so use it. If the monster gets on you, pop your cloak and re-position to safety. * Lazarus' Sniper Rifle can be fired in rapid succession, but quickly looses accuracy in doing so. Take a moment between shots to reduce the recoil and maintain accuracy. * Lazarus' Sniper Rifle is of great benefit to an Assault or Abe. Just hang back a bit. * Unlike other medics, you don't need to worry too much if your teammates take damage and die. Let the monster kill an ally then go after someone else. While its distracted and going elsewhere, cloak and revive the ally with your Glove. * Allies revived by the glove do not have any Health penalties, but have only 80% health. Save your Healing Burst for these allies if possible. * With the Lazarus Device being able to pick up fallen wildlife in addition to teammates the device strangely prioritizes creatures over hunters for revival in most cases. It can be difficult at times to revive a teammate that is near dead wildlife without reviving the wildlife first. In order not to revive wildlife that has the potential to kill you, (if you have time) start to revive your teammate normally. Then swap over to the Device to ensure you don't revive wildlife. * Monsters will often try to eat the bodies of your slain teammates. Do not let that happen! Pester the monster with sniper rifle shots until it moves away, and call on your allies to help keep it from eating. The more time the monster stays near the body, the more gaps you put in its armor, giving your other teammates a chance to punish the monster. * Be wary when going for the resurrection. Experienced monsters will often leave the area for a moment and then jump back on the body to pummel the area in order to catch you off guard and kill you. To counter this, wait patiently for your moment and move in quickly when the monster is distracted or forced to retreat * You want to be as stealthy as possible when fighting a level 2 and 3 monster. Go behind cover or hide in bushes, etc... to avoid detection by the monster. If this fails, use your cloak to escape. The only time you want to come out of hiding is to heal teammates, resurrect or defend the body of a fallen teammate. * If a monster stays near the corpse of your fellow teammates, just sit tight and don't be reckless. Keep using your rifle to deal maximum damage against the monster. Your teammates will simply attack the monster from a distance keeping it from eating until it dies or retreats. * Use vantage points to your advantage by jumping over ledges over and over again, stalling the monster while giving your teammates more time to damage it. Weaknesses Without his glove, Lazarus is a sub-par hunter and a worse medic. Manipulate his circumstances and you will deny him any chance to be useful to his team. * Lazarus players who know what they are doing will usually be farther away from the rest of the team, often cloaked, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in and undo your hard work. Do not give them that opportunity. Never stray far from the bodies of slain hunters until you have found and killed Lazarus, as he will almost certainly be in the same general area. Failing that, eat the bodies. * Feeding Speed is the best perk to have against Lazarus, as it will allow you to rapidly devour bodies, rendering him almost completely useless. * Certain abilities are capable of revealing cloaked players. This also applies to Lazarus. Flame Breath will render them visible for a large period of time, allowing you to pin down and finish them; Aftershock will still harm invisible hunters no matter where they are, and savvy players will likely try to jetpack away when you start winding up to cast it, which will render them visible by means of their jetpack flames. * An excellent way to catch Lazarus out is to walk away from the body and then immediately jump back, pummeling the area around it. This will almost certainly catch Lazarus out, giving you plenty of time to separate him from his team and kill him. * Even if you don't think Lazarus is anywhere nearby, get into the habit of eating hunters you kill. Not only is this a good source of armor and energy, Lazarus doesn't need to be near to revive the body, as he has 45 seconds to do so - more than enough time to wait for the monster to wander away, sneak in, and rez them. * Lazarus will be often be accompanied by Hank or Sunny as a popular choice for defensive tactics. However the Behemoth can easily counter this with the wall ability preventing any protection from Hank or Sunny. Keep in mind that shield projection is not large as the personal shield, so don't be afraid to prioritize Lazarus. * The Goliath is great against Lazarus since it can counter Lazarus's cloak ability with fire-breath, rendering it useless since the fire-breath highlights Lazarus's position. * Behemoth can impose a massive threat towards his teammates, due to the fact that the Behemoth can consume the corpse undisturbed by placing a wall between Lazarus & the corpse. * Other Lazarus experts are known to stay close near the corpse while cloaked, fire-breath or any wide range attacks may reveal his location nearby. Photo Gallery Screenshots 2K EVOLVE E3 Character Lazarus2.png 22Lazarus.png 2K EVOLVE E3 Character Lazarus1.png 1-lazarus-v-kraken.jpg 2K EVOLVE E3 CombatLazarus1.png 2K EVOLVE E3 CombatLazarus2.png Trivia * Lazarus bears a slight resemblance to Grigori Rasputin. * Lazarus' name is a reference to Lazarus of Bethany, a character in the Gospel of John who was raised from the dead. This is further supported by the fact that he can revive allies from death. * According to a conversation between him and Cabot, the Lazarus Device is DNA encoded to him to prevent reverse engineering from rival companies. * Lazarus constantly seeks to use the Lazarus Device on a dead monster to study a living specimen. This idea is frowned upon by his fellow hunters, particularly Parnell. Markov even states the there would be no need to tell Parnell if he did resurrect a monster, due to the destruction it could cause on board the ship. * Lazarus bears the Djed symbol on his shoulders instead of the cross worn by other medics. The Djed is an Egyptian symbol that represents Osiris, the Egyptian god of the afterlife and the dead. * The actual name of the Lazarus Device is the Revivifier. * Lazarus' revivifier has absolutely nothing to do with his pale skin and it's certainly not keeping him alive. He's just Serbian and doesn't tan. Videos Evolve - Inside Look -- New Hunters & New Gameplay-1 References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Medic Class